


Here you are loved

by Gabriel_Sammys_Angel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Feedee Loki, Feeder Tony Stark, Feeding Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel/pseuds/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel
Summary: They were both safe with each other, both loved and secure and could sink into vulnerability, no one to mock or taunt, only love.- feedism piece, don't like don't read -
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is gonna be a 2 chapter thing, chapter 2 is gonna be more... steamy. With the actual acts of feedism. ;)

Soft were the eyes that laid on him as Loki pushed the last bite of pizza in his mouth, chewing slowly, the last bites always were the hardest to get down and he accepted the glass of soda Stark pushed towards him, ignoring the little smirk. 'Getting full?' It said, when the mortal damn well knew what Loki had eaten over the course of the day. 

It had started out with far too many pancakes, the god had lost count but even there he had felt stuffed and ready to go back to bed, which he had not. He had simply grabbed a book and went to the couch while Tony went into the workshop to work on something. During lunchtime there was a heavenly lasagna available and Loki was sure that Tony had not cooked that but ordered it, well, he had eaten that one as well, pushing his limits with it. And now to top it off the two pizzas where Tony had watched all the time, ready to step in if Loki would stop feeding himself. 

They had played this game many times now, and it showed on the God's body. Where he once used to be slim and slender he now was soft. And Tony was all over it, grabbing into his expanded hips and drawing him near, kissing him all over, feeling him up. Clever hands always there to sooth away any aches the other might be feeling after indulging like this.

But the engineer was also his greatest enabler, always leaving out all kinds of snacks to binge on, always keeping an eye out on what Loki liked and what he did not like to keep in stock what he knew the God would not be able to help himself but want to devour.

And so the pounds crept on and on but neither of them seemed to mind it even one bit, both of them actually quiet fancying it this way.

Loki did not weigh himself often, he did not really care about the number, only for how it felt and how it looked. How his clothes got tight and how the fat spilled over them. But sometimes he did, when he discovered that by human standards he was pushing just three hundred pounds he was surprised and decided to not directly tell Tony, wanting to break the scale first. After all, anything over three hundred and it would only show 'ER'. 

297.6, breaking 300 shouldn't be so hard then, not with the way he was eating and Tony was enabling him.

After all, it was their way of saying 'I love you.'

They were both safe with each other, both loved and secure and could sink into vulnerability, no one to mock or taunt, only love. 


	2. And if love were to be measured by weight, they loved each other a great deal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do know that   
> a) it took me very long to uh write this. Funny thing is, I wrote this in like ten minutes?  
> b) I said something about the second chapter being more steamy but really? It is soft and fluffy and I am not even sorry for that.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Don´t like? Don´t read. :3

The next days were just the same, the god ate as much as he could – even when Tony was not near to watch, after all he had a goal to aim for.  
Breaking 300 pounds by human standard was actually quiet easy, only three more pounds for him to gain after all. And so he did, two days after setting that goal he stepped on the scale, ensuring that Tony was not around but down in his workshop, distracted by science and mechanics and whatever he was currently working on. Once he was sure of the other´s absence he stepped on the scale, in only his suit of birth so it would be more accurate.

ER

Well, whatever he actually weighted right now – it was over three hundred pounds. Tony would be all over him if he knew that, having a thing for numbers and all that, and knowing he had fed and enabled his god to get this fat.  
Loki stepped back off of the measuring device and looked at himself in the mirror.

He really had gotten bigger, from thin and lanky to … well, more than just chubby, more than just plump – he was getting fat.   
His face, still as handsome as ever, now soft and with a much softer chin, cheekbones not as chiseled and harsh anymore but softer – his whole face was just a bit round by now. Round and soft and according to Stark, kissable and adorable. Which Loki did not agree with but really, he could not resist such strong hands o his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. If that meant Tony called him adorable, then so be it.   
Even his shoulders had gotten soft and round, arms thicker and much softer – the best to cuddle into. Even his legs were now thick and soft.  
But the most attention had to be given to his belly and his ass. Both soft and big and round, hips thicker as well, all in all, he had gotten fat. 

But this also meant comfort in their small little world of just them against everyone else. Comfort and Love and Adoration. That it was also a thing that they found some kind of sexual pleasure in was only explored later on, but mainly it meant that they were safe. Safe from harm and the past and safe from anything that might hurt either of them individually or together. It was good. If fat meant happy, then Loki was sure he was very happy and wanted to continue this road of happiness and self-finding as well as discovering love and self-love.

What Loki had not noticed during the time he was starring at himself in the mirror, hefting up his stomach, groping into his sides and fondling his own rolls? Tony was standing in the doorway, biting his lip and watching him with slightly widened eyes.  
“Anthony-” Loki had spotted him now but before he could anything Tony was already all over him with those clever hands, feeling and touching and grabbing.  
This was love, the way he was being fondled at, so careful and yet so certain of what he was doing, pressing soft kisses to his neck and cheeks, until Tony just wrapped his arms around Loki and cuddled close.  
This was home.  
This was comfort.  
This was love.  
And if love were to be measured by weight, they loved each other a great deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you want to.   
> Feedback, whatever kind, is always welcome!
> 
> \- GabrielSammysAngel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
